


In Sickness And In Health

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [9]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit catches a cold. Thankfully, he already has a live-in nurse.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Marta was out having lunch with her sister when the text came.

**Need you to come home, I think I’m dying.**

She raised an eyebrow. There was a small chance there was something seriously wrong, but she doubted it. Looking over at Alice, she said apologetically, “I need to see what’s wrong with Benoit. Will you excuse me?”

Alice smiled, amused. “Sure.”

“Thank you.” She got up and carried her phone outside, under the restaurant’s awning, then she called her husband.

He picked up on the first ring. “Thank God you got my text, darlin’. I feel like 50 miles of bad road and the county doesn’t have enough money in this year’s budget to fix me.”

Marta rolled her eyes fondly. “What’s wrong, specifically?”

A sneezing fit was the first clue. “My nose is runnin’ like Usain Bolt at the Olympics,” he said when he finally stopped sneezing. “My throat is sorer than my hide when my daddy caught me gettin’ into his liquor cabinet, I ache all over, my head is killin’ me, and as you heard I can’t stop sneezin’.”

“Sounds like the common cold to me,” she said, unwilling to hide her amusement. “Didn’t your last client have it? You must have caught it from her.”

“I’ve changed my mind – don’t come home. In fact, you should stay with your sister until this blows over.”

Marta rolled her eyes again. “Benoit, it’s okay for pregnant women to catch colds. If I get it, I just have to take it easy.”

“Okay…” He sounded skeptical.

She couldn’t help a chuckle. “Look it up if you don’t believe me. I’m still having lunch with Alice. When we’re done, I’ll stop by the store before I come home. In the meantime, you need to rest. That means no work-”

“I’m between cases.”

“No emails, nothing.”

There was a beat. “And here I thought I was the dominant one,” he murmured, amused.

Marta blushed. “That reminds me – playtime is on hold until you’re 100%.”

“You’re no fun,” he pouted. She waited a beat then he added, “I didn’t mean that.”

“I know you didn’t,” she said fondly. “Just think – this’ll all be over in a week.”

“A WEEK?!”

She laughed softly. “Yes, haven’t you had a cold before?”

“Not since I became an adult, viruses wouldn’t dare.”

“Uh huh, and what do you call this?”

“One of them superviruses, obviously.”

“Right.”

“Come home soon, would you?” he asked, trying to sound as helpless as possible.

She smiled softly. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you.”

“Love you,” he mumbled.

* * *

Marta carried the heavy canvas shopping bags through the front door and into the kitchen.

“That you, Marta?” Benoit called out from the library.

She smiled fondly then called out, “Yes. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Not really a yes or a no,” she said to herself, grinning. She made a bowl of chicken noodle soup then put it on a tray and carried it into the library. Just as she expected, Benoit was sprawled on the couch, groaning. “Sit up,” she said, amused.

Benoit obediently sat up and looked eager as she set the tray on his lap then his expression changed to confusion. “What’s this?” he asked as he held up the small teddy bear.

Marta chuckled. “I thought you could use a friend while you’re ill.”

“Uh huh. There’s a big difference between fifty-three and just three.”

“Didn’t sound like it on the phone,” she said, smirking.

He pouted but he still ate his soup and when she came in to check on him later, she found him fast asleep, still holding the teddy bear.


End file.
